herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mal (Descendants)
Maleficent Bertha also know has "Mal" by the heroes kids in Auradon and Villains Kids in Isle Of Lost, she's the one of the main protagonist of the movie Descendants, she's the love interest of Ben. Story She's the only daughter of Maleficent, she was surprised when her mother told her and the three other that they moved to a other school, she learn she was going to Auradon Prep by order of Prince Ben, Maleficent see the upportunity to have her daughter and her friends there to steal Fairy Godmother's wand, but when she arrive to Auradon Prep they failed to steal the wand because Jay activated the alarm and they escape. Later she will fall in love with the future king of Auradon, at first it was a trap , but the feeling became real just after. Ben invited her to the coronation instead of Audrey with who he was in a relationship first, he present her at his parents as his new girlfriend to their shock and fear, when she meet Audrey Grandmother Queen Leah , Leah Insulting her because she look like her mother when she was young. Ben tries to arrange the situation at parent day lunch, but things get worse, frustrated by the mockery she and her friends decide to steal the wand during the coronation ceremony, Mal wanted to offer Ben a Anti-spell brownie, but Ben tell her he knew about the love spell, she panic and tell if his feeling at the lake was fake, but Ben assured her his feeling where real and care about her. At the coronation, Jane The fairy Godmother daughter take the wand to do her hair to make her beautiful like before when Mal arranged her hair and undo her hair at lunchparents day, but she accidentelly break the barrier from Isle Of Lost maybe free all the villains and their offsprings, Mal then snatched the wand from Jane to make her mother proud of her, Ben then tell she's not force to be like her mother, Mal finally see he was right and see how she love him and her friends dearly. She gave back the want to The Fairy Godmother, but Maleficent who was finally free from Isle Of Lost arrive and take the wand from the frozen Fairy Godmother, Mal tries to stop her mother, but she get angry and transform into a furious dragon, Mal finally defeated her mother by transformed her to a lark. At the end of the movie she celebrated with Ben and all of the other students of Auradon, she also said the story ain't end there and her eyes glowing green. Series In Evil vs. Evil, Evie is looking at herself in the mirror, and Carlos angrily tells her to stop. They get in a fight, and Mal realizes Jay (Descendants) is not there. We then show Jay trying to rob the Sultan and being caught by soldiers. He then calls for Ally (his pet parrot) and she knocks out five soldiers. Jay, on the other hand, gets caught by the soldiers' captain and gets locked up in prison. There he meets Fear, a pale man in black hat and cloak, and his two pet wolves, Fang and Paul. Fang starts to sniff Jay, but Fear calls him off. Fear then asks "Hello, son of Jafar. What are you doing here?" Jay tells him that he was going to rob the "mansion" to steal a genie lamp. Fear then tells Jay he can grant him any wish he wants. Category:Lead Females Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Fairies Category:Disney Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Witches Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Thieves Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Scapegoat